


2002

by selvadaehwi



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, but also kind of a little shit too, eunsang is the cutest boy, i basically only write fluff ok, i wrote this at 2 am idek if it’s good but i love them so, like seriously he’s a mess, minhee is a chaotic gay, there’s like two seconds of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvadaehwi/pseuds/selvadaehwi
Summary: kang minhee is a chaotic gay who doesn’t know how to flirt for shitor 5 times where minhee misses his chance and 1 time where he doesn’t





	2002

this is it. the summer where minhee is finally going to tell eunsang. confess his love. maybe there’ll be some doves and hearts and shit, minhee doesn’t really know. but he does know two things. one, he is very, very afraid. and two, he loves lee eunsang with his entire being and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he can’t bring himself to say it.

I.  
he could’ve confessed to eunsang that day when they were playing video games in eunsang’s room. it was just the two of them, junho, dongpyo, and hyeongjun all occupied with family matters they couldn’t get away from (although all three had tried. really, really tried) but to be honest, minhee wasn’t all that upset that it was just him and eunsang. he’d been feeling a lot closer to eunsang lately for reasons he couldn’t explain. 

eunsang flopped down on the bed, groaning. “stop beating me, minhee! it’s no fun when i never win.” he pouted and looked at minhee with a petulant look on his face. “you know, best friends are supposed to do things for each other. help each other out and all that. but you’re so competitive you won’t even let me win one time!” 

“best friends? is that what we are?” minhee asked. because in that moment, he would have given anything for eunsang to be his and his alone. and that’s when he realized. oh shit. i like lee eunsang. and not just as a friend. 

eunsang didn’t seem to pick up on minhee’s eureka moment and shrugged. “well, yeah. there’s no one else i’d rather have as a best friend, idiot.”

“hey, i’m not an idiot! you’re so mean,” minhee said, but he was laughing along too. it was him and eunsang now. he wasn’t gonna let a stupid crush ruin this friendship.

right?

II.  
he could’ve confessed to eunsang the day they were all baking cookies at dongpyo’s house. everyone knew minhee was shit at baking, anyway. but he’d come because his friends were there, as usual. and somehow he’d been left alone in the kitchen with eunsang after the other three had tired of baking and gone off to choose a movie to watch while they ate whatever semi-edible treat the two remaining boys could come up with.

so yes, eunsang was doing most of the work on the cookies. and minhee was basically just staring at him while passing him random ingredients from the table. half the time, they weren’t even the correct ones since minhee could barely tear his eyes away from eunsang long enough to pick something up, let alone choose the one he was actually supposed to be looking for. once, eunsang turned to face him, and minhee squeaked (literally. he probably sounded like a mouse. how embarrassing) and almost dropped the flour he had been holding. 

“minhee, i asked for eggs. will you ever listen?” eunsang rolled his eyes, but smiled warmly at his friend to show he wasn’t actually upset. 

“right, yes, eggs! delicious. love them. scrambled eggs in the morning? just the way i like to wake up. yep!” minhee knew he was rambling, but anything that kept his mind off of the way the sunlight from the window illuminated the gentle curl of eunsang’s eyelashes was progress, right?

minhee wished he could tell him there and then. the whole night he wished and dreamed and dared to hope that one day he could actually express his feelings. but he stayed silent when eunsang pulled the cookies out of the oven. he stayed silent when they all tried them and praised eunsang’s skills (because everyone knew minhee hadn’t really contributed anything). and, mercifully, he stayed silent when eunsang fell asleep on his shoulder during the movie, though it took all his efforts not to press a soft kiss to eunsang’s forehead at that very moment. but he didn’t. he just waited. and waited.

III.  
or maybe minhee could’ve confessed to eunsang after the breakup. because yes. during those first few months minhee spent pining over his best friend, eunsang was actually in a relationship. minhee had hated his boyfriend, sihun, for as long as he could remember. but if he made eunsang happy then minhee could deal. even if minhee admittedly played songs like that should be me on repeat in his room. so what? being a supportive best friend was way more important than his stupid feelings anyway.

until one night when he heard a knock on his bedroom door and opened it to see eunsang in tears. “i-i didn’t know where else to go. please.” seeing eunsang’s tears shattered a part of minhee he didn’t even know was inside of him, and he quickly moved to eunsang’s side. 

“sang. what happened?” he asked, careful to keep his voice calm. because inside he was raging. 

whoever did this is so dead. they hurt my baby they can’t just hurt him like that god i’ll kill them as soon as i find out-

“sihun. he broke up with me.” eunsang tried to say the words dismissively, but the devastation he felt was evident in his eyes. “he said we were going different ways or something, i don’t know......did i do something wrong? am i not good enough?”

“you’re perfect,” minhee blurted out accidentally, and then cursed himself internally. 

why’d you say that, you idiot, he’s gonna KNOW now. ok stay calm, it’s fine, maybe he’ll just think you’re trying to comfort him....

eunsang laughed sadly. “maybe if sihun thought so we wouldn’t be here right now. but thanks, min. glad to know i have someone on my side.”

god, i want to be by your side always, eunsang. there is no other side. it’s only you.

but all he said was, “of course.” 

minhee held eunsang through the tears, whispering comforting words to him. and it was all made worth it when eunsang leaned over, hot breath on minhee’s ear-god, he smells like cherries and sunshine how can a person be this beautiful in every way- and says, “you know i love you, yeah?”

he knew eunsang didn’t mean it in that way, but apparently his heart had its own idiotic way of doing things because it skipped a beat anyway. “love you too, sang.” he said it casually, but there was nothing casual about it to him. he didn’t want to love eunsang just as a friend. but he said nothing. he let eunsang sleep in his bed and he slept on the floor. his back hurt in the morning. but it was for eunsang so it didn’t matter anyway. 

IV.  
maybe he could have confessed to eunsang that day after their last exams. all five of them were just sitting on a park bench, laughing and joking about how junho had aced the test again even though he hadn’t even studied and how hyeongjun had banged his head against his desk rushing to get up because minkyu had asked him for a pencil. it was so comfortable, their friendship. like a queen size bed with freshly changed sheets, they could slip into it so easily. minhee couldn’t have asked for more.

except, well, eunsang. somehow he had ended up on one end of the bench while eunsang was on the exact opposite. maybe the universe just hates me. maybe it doesn’t want some random kid getting together with the most perfect boy on earth. it made sense, really. no one would even think to put him and eunsang together. minhee wasn’t good enough. no way. but he guessed love wasn’t exactly rational, because if it was he clearly wouldn’t have developed a big fat crush on his best friend that was getting harder to hide.

especially when dongpyo, with a wicked gleam in his eye, turned to him and said, “i bet min didn’t even finish the test with all that staring he was doing.” 

“DONGPYO! of course i finished the test, i’m not that stupid. and i wasn’t staring at anyone. i have no idea why you’d think that.”

“mmhmm. whatever you say,” dongpyo muttered with a smirk. he cast a knowing glance over at eunsang. 

unfortunately for minhee, eunsang had now also become interested. “oh my god. do you have a crush on someone? is that why you were staring?” he asked excitedly.

yeah. on you. “um, no. nope. no crush. and i wasn’t staring. i have this eye.....thing. my parents tell me not to tell people because they don’t want others to feel bad for me but it makes it look like i’m staring when i’m not so....”

“oh, okay,” eunsang replied. “but if you ever do have one and you don’t tell me first, i’m taking away your best friend title.” minhee couldn’t help but notice that eunsang seemed a little.....sad that minhee had said he didn’t have a crush. he wondered why. that was weird. probably nothing, right?

“of course, sang. you’ll be the first to know, i promise.” eunsang clapped and smiled. what i would give to see him smile like that every day. i’d give him my entire world if that’s what he wanted. 

but minhee couldn’t do it there. not with all of his friends watching. so he flashed eunsang another smile and joined the conversation flowing between his friends, content to be there with them in the warm summer air.

V  
ok, this time minhee fucked up. and he really, really, should have told eunsang. it had become a daily habit now, the admiration. he doesn’t know if eunsang actually believed the eye condition story or if he was just being kind, but there’s no way he didn’t notice minhee’s staring. 

but minhee couldn’t help it anymore. he loved eunsang so damn much. loved the way his hair curls behind his ears, how his eyes crinkle when he smiles, how he moves as if he’s dancing through the air.

minhee will never get over eunsang’s laugh. god, it’s so beautiful. when he’s happy, eunsang could laugh for hours. his laugh is a bell, brassy and resonant, and minhee could listen to it for hours. literally. he once spent days learning stupid knock-knock jokes (eunsang’s sense of humor was questionable at times) just so he could hear it.

but this day, minhee didn’t hear eunsang’s laugh. instead, he heard the laughs of several other boys, which weren’t even half as pleasant. 

ok, so minhee wasn’t much of an artist, either. actually, he was terrible at that too. but he wasn’t above drawing for eunsang. so his math notebook was full of doodles. a heart here, a flower there, and most importantly, eunsang’s name. all. over. 

and, of course, he forgot it. he was in such a rush to get to the gym on time for his next class that he left the notebook right there on his desk. and now those idiotic boys were making fun of eunsang.

“see this? this says pretty. and then your name. with, like, a hundred hearts? well, i guess you’ve moved on from me!” sihun laughed. “so who’s the lucky guy, eunsang? who loves you enough to ignore their differential equations for these little lovey-dovey doodles, huh?” 

“for the last time, i don’t know! i have no idea, okay? just give it to me. i’ll find out whose it is,” eunsang tells him. minhee knows he should step in. he knows. but he can’t bring himself to move a muscle let alone confess his feelings for his best friend right here, right now. so he watches. as always. 

“nope! not good enough. you moved on so fast, maybe you didn’t even love me, huh, sangie? was i a joke to you?”

“no!” eunsang shouts. he looks so small and scared. minhee wants to rescue him so badly. “you broke up with me, i loved you-“

“you don’t know what love is, eunsang,” sihun replied. “that’s why i broke up with you. you can’t love, and no one can love you. “ sihun looked like he wanted to continue, but the 30 second bell rang and minhee guessed he suddenly remembered this wasn’t his class. so he tossed the notebook on the ground and paraded out of the locker room, his friends in tow.

oh god, i can’t move. 

minhee had to go to eunsang. he had to grab that notebook before eunsang did because the minute he saw it properly he would know exactly who it belonged to. but his feet felt like they were encased in blocks of ice and he watched, as if in slow motion, as eunsang picked up the notebook. he saw eunsang’s face change at the realization. and he noticed as eunsang scanned the room, his eyes finally falling on the one thing that was out of place. minhee. but before eunsang could say a word, minhee was off like a rocket. he didn’t stop running until he reached his house, locking the door behind him.

I.  
you’re a fucking coward, kang minhee. as he slumps against his bedroom wall, eyes red from crying, he wonders what eunsang thinks of him now. probably hates me. i’d hate me too if i were him. some best friend. but then there’s a knock on the door.

minhee isn’t prepared for who’s on the other side. eunsang. his best friend, his love, his everything. he didn’t expect to face this so soon, but now that it’s here, he knows he has to say it all. eunsang deserves at least that much.

“i didn’t think you’d come. i really didn’t. after what i did? leaving you to deal with sihun alone? totally the worst best friend move ever, huh? and uh.....well. you saw the notebook. so now you know my secret. truth is i’m basically stupidly in love with you and i have been for months now and i couldn’t bring myself to tell you before just now because i’m a fucking idiot and i was scared. and now i got sihun to torment you. but see he was wrong that no one loves you because i love you. like, so much. so, so, so much it feels like my heart’s coming out of my chest and my brain goes all fuzzy and-“

minhee stops because he hears a sound he isn’t expecting. eunsang’s laughter. “min, i’m not that oblivious. you stared at me an awful lot for it to just be a best friends thing.”

“wait, so you knew? you could have said something about it. at least told me i was being stupid or something.”

eunsang doesn’t answer. instead he says, “do you know why i didn’t get upset at sihun saying i don’t know how to love someone?”

“uh, no. i just assumed it’s because you’re you and you’re perfect and you wouldn’t believe anything that little bug says anyway.” 

more laughter from eunsang. 

god, his laugh unravels me. i want to kiss him so bad right now.

“it’s because i do love someone. so it didn’t matter.”

“you love someone?” minhee doesn’t think he could take any more terrible news today. first, eunsang found out about his crush through his math notebook with all those stupid pictures, and now he’s saying he loves someone. “who?”

“oh my god, min, you really are an idiot sometimes, huh?” eunsang was so giggly now. he couldn’t stop the peals of laughter erupting from his mouth. 

“who is it? dongpyo? hyeongjun? junho? just tell me, i won’t be mad.” 

“you know, you’ve listed all of our friend group.....but you missed the most important member.”

“what?” minhee asks, confused. “you love yourself?

eunsang sighs in exasperation. “no, you dumbass. you.”

minhee thinks his brain must have gone haywire for a second. that’s the only explanation. “um, me? no way. you don’t love me.”

“oh, but i do, kang minhee,” eunsang says with a playful smirk.

this isn’t happening right now. there is no way this is actually real. “but why?” minhee blurts out. “You’re perfect and i’m.....just boring.”

“first of all, i told you. i’m not perfect,” eunsang scolds him, albeit very gently. “but you are. i love every single thing about you. i have for a long time, really. i can’t believe your notebook was the thing that finally did it, but i came here to tell you that.”

“sang. you have got to be joking. what was i doing making a fool out of myself staring at you all this time thinking you didn’t like me the same way then?”

“oh believe me, there was plenty of staring on my end, too. when junho noticed it he was about to laugh me off the face of the earth. it was- hey, are you ok?”

because by now, minhee is crying. the tears run down his face in dancing streams, and eunsang reaches up to wipe them away. minhee leans into his touch.

“i just......never thought you could be mine for real,” minhee replies, his gaze fixed on eunsang’s eyes.

“well, i am. if you want me, that is,” eunsang says, his hand still on minhee’s cheek.

“i’ve wanted you for months now. i practically jumped out of my skin with jealousy when hyeongjun got to kiss you during spin the bottle instead of me. i really wished looks could kill in that moment, because.....”

eunsang interrupted him. “hey min?”

“yeah, sangie?”

“i love when you talk, but....i really want you to kiss me now. will you do that instead?”

so, unbelievably, minhee does the thing he’s been waiting to do for months. he pulls eunsang close, one hand gripping his waist while the other entangles itself in his soft curls, and presses their lips together. he feels eunsang mutter a finally and he half smiles before deepening the kiss. he pours out the love he’s been feeling for the past few months, giving all of it to the one who deserves it the most.

hours later eunsang is sitting in minhee’s lap. 

yes. the most beautiful boy i’ve ever laid eyes on is literally on top of me right now this is the best moment of my entire life.

eunsang turns to him. “you know, you broke your promise.”

“what promise?” minhee asks.

“you told me you’d tell me first if you had a crush. but you didn’t tell me at all,” eunsang whines. i’d let him do anything, anything he wants in this moment. 

“yeah, well. didn’t know that applied to you too, baby,” minhee replies.

“excuse me. baby?” eunsang screeches.

“oh sorry, do you not like it? i can stop....”

“never stop,” eunsang replies, leaning back against minhee. 

he still smells like cherries and sunshine. i’ll never let him go as long as i live, i swear. 

“call me baby every second of every day. i love it and i love you.”

“you’ve been my baby for so long it feels weird to say it out loud finally. this is, like, the best thing to ever happen. besides us becoming friends in the first place. but if that didn’t happen this wouldn’t have happened either, so. i guess both are the best thing to ever happen because you were in them and you’re the best. goddamn. thing to ever happen to me,” minhee says. he knows he’s probably said more than he should have, but he doesn’t even care anymore.

“you’re the best thing to ever happen to me too, min. you really are.”

and just like that, all his failures and mistakes don’t matter anymore. because eunsang is his, and he is eunsang’s, and that’s all that he needs. 

et fin.

**Author's Note:**

> so i used to have an account on here way back when but then i basically stopped writing for a little and then i wanted to start fresh. but now i’m back into it which means i’m gonna write all the time now basically. hope you enjoyed:)  
talk to me on twitter @selvadaehwi if you want


End file.
